Iris Lost Siblings
by Hiei-lonewolf
Summary: This is a songfic that I made to Hiei and Yukina. I found the song to be also considered in a brother sister way (Hiei and Yukina way), not only the couples song. Trust me, I don’t think of them as incest ok?


Hiei Yukina songfic.

This is a songfic that I made to Hiei and Yukina. I found the song to be also considered in a brother sister way (Hiei and Yukina way), not only the couples song. Trust me, I don't think of them as incest ok?

The song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Enjoy.

Oh yeah.... Must I say that I don't own anything except music videos...?

Hiei watched Yukina from a tree as she walked down the miniature path near the creek close to Genkai's temple. She was always with Kazuma at this time, but for some odd reason, he wasn't there. As usual, Hiei kept his distance from his twin, hoping not to be seen. She stopped by the creek to look at her reflection, but to find a dark figure behind her as well. She turned to see who was there, but found nothing but a fully blossomed tree. She got up and looked at the tree and its blossoms in amazement, forgetting the feeling of another presence. Her face was soft; eyes were warming, and expression priceless. Hiei slowly slid farther in the shadows of the tree, hoping she didn't see him.

Just then there was a call that distracted Hiei and Yukina. Yukina looked away towards the sound to find Kazuma at the foot of the garden of trees. She smiled happily as she ran sweetly over to the carrot top. Hiei relaxed a bit when he seen his sister head over to Kuwabara. Knowing that she was happy always made him smile. Every little thing of her was opposite to him. She was always loved, he lived in solitude. Yukina was peaceful, Hiei was an assassin. But two things brought them to be alike. He was fire, she was ice; but for their elements, their personalities were opposite. Hiei's heart was cold like ice, while Yukina's light the passion of fire. The other thing that brought them to be alike was their crimson red eyes. Both inherited the eyes from their late mother.

Hiei lied back in the tree, thinking once again of his sister. The blossoms were beautiful, and they remind him of her. He took on last glace down at his sister, watching her go off with the carrot top, and then close his eyes to get some rest.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

Yusuke and the gang always came by to see how Genkai and Yukina were doing. Hiei always tried to avoid these times but Kurama always urged him to go. This time was like any other snowy time; everyone was gathered together, while Hiei kept to his little isolated corner by the door inside. Hiei always kept to himself at times like these; while everyone was chatting and playing card games. But this time, while Hiei was minding to himself, he felt a sudden soft touch on his arm. He looked up surprised to find Yukina smiling at him, softly tugging at him to get up and join. Hiei continued to look up at her, not knowing what to do, but except. He got up and followed her cautiously, hoping no one would notice that he joined. Kurama looked up at him and gave a smile and nod.

Hiei sat with everyone, but still kept to himself. He always looked at his sister's happy face will she chatted with Keiko and watched Kazuma being beat by his sister Shizuru. Every so often, Yusuke would nudge Hiei and ask if he wanted some saki; but Hiei ignored the drunken detective and take a bite or two out of his riceball. Kurama and Genkai sat together, sipping tea and talking intelligently amongst themselves. After a couple hours had past, everyone had left. Yusuke being dragged by Keiko, as well for Kazuma being dragged by Shizuru. Kurama left on his way by himself. Genkai had already gone to bed, while Yukina said good night to everyone as they left. Hiei left a little after everyone else; just when the last person left the premises, Hiei started on his way. Yukina went up to him, leaving footprints in the snow, and bid him good night. Hiei glanced over to her with soft eyes and smiled, not saying a word. Then in unison, both looked up at the quarter moon that was partially covered by the clouds. Yukina awed at the sight, as the moonlight reflected off of the snow, making everything white. Soon afterwards, her happy face turned into a worried one; worried about her long lost brother. Hiei walked over to her, and told her that where ever her brother may be, he will always keep her in mind. With that comment, Yukina's pure smile came back to her calm face. Hiei said his good bye, then left in the moonlight, once again, having his sister in mind.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you right now

Hiei always stayed to his self. Not wanting to come out to anyone. At times you would wonder if he was even alive. Kurama visited him a few times, to make sure he was alright. All Hiei had to say was 'Hn. Baka kitsune.' and Kurama would realize nothing had changed. Kurama always asked if Hiei would ever mention being the brother to the ice maiden, but Hiei would always change the subject, not wanting to deal with the thought. When ever the subject came up, Hiei would remember the promise he made to Yukina; that he would help find her brother. But when ever she'd ask if there was any luck in the search, Hiei would lie. He never wanted to lie to her. The only thing that can make the fire demon guilty was lying to his sister. He never meant to, but it was for her own safety. He did not want her to face the fact that her brother was a merciless killer. He didn't want her to get hurt, if she found out, and if others would find out. Her happiness was his happiness. But every time, every time they managed to talk to one another, Hiei wanted to tell. He wanted to tell her who he was.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think they'd will understand

When everything is made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Every night, Yukina would sit up in her bed thinking of the things that went on that day. Most of the time was insults coming back and forth from her Kazuma, and the mysterious short fire demon Hiei. They would argue about every little thing. And when ever she thought of them both, the thought of her mysterious twin came into her mind. She would shed a tear or two thinking of him. She would wonder if she would find her brother, or if he was already dead from the fall off the cliff. She wondered if he was hiding for a reason. If he wanted to be found or not. Somehow, Hiei would come to her mind when she thought of her twin. It was something about him. Was he lying for a reason? Could he really be the one that she was looking for? He was always awkward around her, but was that a reason enough?

She got up from her bed and stepped out of her room. She went through the hall of the temple headed towards the door. She stepped outside into the cold air of winter. Looking around the snow, she felt suspicious that someone was there. She called out, hoping she wasn't right; but heard a rustle in the trees. She looked in the direction, to see who it was but noticed she just merely disturbed a nest of birds. With much relief, she headed back inside. As she turned around to go through the door, her kimono caught onto the door. She tried to get it out, but in the process, she cut her finger, receiving a sliver. She looked at her finger, watching the blood form and begins to trickle down. She smiled a bit, realizing it was just a mere scratch, and certain that her brother has gone through worse. Then she continued back inside covering the wound with her kimono sleeve.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

As Yukina went back inside, Hiei watched his sister. He stayed afar from her, realizing that she noticed he was there. Thankfully the birds were a distraction. He watched her head inside, and seen her finger get cut. She had her back to him, but he could still sense that she was not really surprised of the cut. He continued to wonder what she was thinking about and began to move to a tree that would allow him to see her. As he jumped from tree to tree, he noticed she had continued headed inside. He quickened his pace to catch her but realized that she wasn't to know that he was there. Hiei suddenly lost balance on a branch and lost his concentration. He slipped and fell from branch to branch. Finally landed on the snow, realizing what he had done. He looked up from the snow to find Yukina next to him holding out her hand surprised. He looked at the hand that he was to accept and looked back at her. He looked back to the hand to find the cut there. After staring at it for a bit, he turned away and helped himself up from the fall. He brushed himself off and looked back to the little ice maiden who was staring into his eyes. Hiei, surprised and had no clue what to do, turned away once again and put his hands in his pockets.

"H-...how did you know I was here?" Hiei managed to mutter. He looked back to the girl, wondering what her expression was. She looked at him and turned away replying, "I had a feeling when I was thinking... I am sorry to bother you."

The fire demon looked back to the tree he had fallen from, noticing all the branches that had been broken trying to break his fall. He sighed and looked back to Yukina and smiled. "It's alright. I should have never been here." He then began to walk away. Yukina looked at him and began to run to catch up to him. "Why were you here Hiei? What brought you to this place at such a time? Why are you so mysterious?"

Hiei stopped in his tracks, and felt her soft hand rest on his arm as she caught up. He looked at her, not knowing what to do or say. He could have answered the first two questions not that easily, but the third brought his heart to skip. The question repeated in his head as he tried to make up an excuse to give. Even though he preferred not to lie to his sibling.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Yukina continued to look at the confused fire demon. Wondering what was going on in his head. She waited patiently and then asked him another question. "How is it that you are part of the team, but you never are with them? What holds you back so much? Is there any way I can help you Hiei?"

Hiei began to get a bit confused with all the questions, but shook them all off with the next last question. He sighed and turned away with a reply of his own. "No. No one can help me. I am just a lone wolf finding its way through life. I... I can't accept help from anyone. I'm sorry... Yukina." His face saddened as he thought of how he had caused his sister to become sad again. A cold breeze flew by, bringing both siblings hair to fly the direction of the wind. He wanted to tell her everything, but there was no way he could. He had to be strong, so she could be strong. If she had known... then there would be more trouble for her. The more he kept it in, the more he wanted to say.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

"I understand." Yukina looked down to the snow. She wanted to know who he really was. He was so secretive. So... fragile, not to the outside, but to the inside. Like if he was to speak his true thoughts, he would break. There was so much not know about him.

"You need your sleep. And I best am headed." Hiei pulled his arm out of her grasp slowly as to not offend her. He began to head to the gate, but when he got close; he jumped to the trees and headed on his way. Yukina watched him leave, just standing where she had been. She wanted to know who he was. Perchance he really wasn't her brother, or maybe he was. There was so little known about him to determine. Yukina looked back to the night sky once more and headed back into the temple. Hiei was right, she needed her sleep for it was late already. She followed her foot steps back, careful not to disturb the white blanket as it already was. As she came to the door, she looked back out to the trees; then looked at her finger smiling. 'Where ever my brother was, he still cares about me.' She continued inside and got the rest that she needed.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Once Hiei got a few trees away, he stopped and looked back to Yukina. She was already headed inside, and he realized that she had continued looking back to the trees. Surely she didn't know he was still there. He smiled and shook his head as he seen her close the door to the temple. Thankful that she got in safe. He closed his eyes, thinking of Yukina and replied. "If only... if only you knew. But you are too sweet to hurt. And I wish not to hurt you no more. But... I just want you to know who I am." Hiei then turned and continued hopping from tree to tree. With the last sentence repeating in his head.

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Hiei Lonewolf


End file.
